Intentos de acercamiento
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ginga no encuentra la manera adecuada para acercarse a Cinque como le gustaría. La timidez le lleva al punto en que los meses transcurren y no hay manera de que pueda confesarle sus sentimientos, y vaya manera se le presenta para empezar un nuevo intento: Una junta vecinal. Oneshot.


Es momento para una nueva historia, llegando con esta a las tres centenas, algo que se dice fácil, pero que hasta ahora me ha tomado casi cinco años alcanzar. Un saludo a todos los lectores, y empezamos ahora mismo.

**Intentos de acercamiento**

Meses habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que Ginga Nakajima había querido intentarlo, pero ella misma se frenó cuando sentía que estaba cerca. Y así había sido en cada oportunidad que tenía para decirle lo que sentía a aquella chica que en ese momento estaba mirando. La timidez hacía mella de su estado de ánimo cada vez que daba un paso al frente para poder decir sus sentimientos a plenitud.

Y aquí viene la pregunta del millón: ¿sus sentimientos hacia quién?

La respuesta estaba frente a ella en ese mismo momento, hablando con un par de amigas: Una tal Cinque Scaglietti había organizado una reunión de vecinos, puesto que su hermana y compañera de piso, Sein Scaglietti, había sido elegida presidenta del bloque de apartamentos, y ésta había decidido celebrar su elección con una convocatoria para manifestar sus planes de gestión. Todo ese tema no le importaba demasiado a Ginga, si de todas maneras sólo estaba en el edificio para comer y dormir por lo general. Más le interesaba poder decirle a Cinque lo que sentía, aunque claramente aquella empresa no iba a ser fácil ante tanta gente, pero es que ya había pospuesto demasiado aquello, y tontamente no había aprovechado todas las oportunidades que había tenido hasta el momento.

─ ¡Silencio todo el mundo! ─ anuncia Cinque a los demás vecinos cuando ya cada apartamento tenía al menos un representante presente en la reunión ─ Damos comienzo de manera oficial a esta reunión de vecinos que tiene como objetivo la presentación de propuestas y planes de Sein para su gestión en la presidencia de este año, así que se les agradece atención a sus palabras. Adelante, Sein.

─ Muchas gracias ─ Sein se aclara la garganta para empezar a hablar ─. Primero que nada, les agradezco este gesto de confianza que me han dado...

─ Y que la anterior presidenta Signum decidió no renovar ─ aclara Vita desde uno de los asientos al fondo.

─ También eso ─ dice Sein con una gota en la frente ─. Y ahora, como presidenta de esta nuestra comunidad, les leeré toda esta tabla de acciones que he creado anoche para mantener en buen funcionamiento todos los servicios del edificio...

Todos los vecinos prestaban atención absoluta a las propuestas de Sein, pero Ginga en cambio miraba más en dirección de Cinque, la cual le brindaba su apoyo a Sein. Se le hacía increíble ver lo profesional que podía ser a la hora de ayudar en momentos bastante serios. Casi se sentía como una adolescente que repentinamente se enamora de algún senpai genial y popular, razón por la que se sentía especialmente avergonzada en ese momento. La temperatura de su rostro se había elevado tanto que se le hacía sorprendente que nadie lo notara en ese momento.

─ ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ─ se decía a sí misma, teniendo serias dificultades para concentrarse en el tema de rigor de la reunión.

─ Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ quien le habla a Ginga era Amy, la cual mostraba un estado de embarazo bastante avanzado ─ ¿Qué rayos estás esperando para decirle lo que sientes? De verdad te estás bloqueando demasiado.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta Cinque? ─ suelta Cinque en un susurro y con la vergüenza saliendo por sus poros.

─ ¿Sí te gusta? Si solo estaba bromeando ─ Ginga se queda blanca ante la revelación de Amy ─. Pero si así están las cosas, entonces no sé de todas maneras qué estás esperando para hablarle en vez de retorcerte tanto en el asiento, que pareciera que quieres ir al baño y esperas a que te den permiso.

Ginga estaba consciente de que nadie más les estaba oyendo, pero su humillación no podía ser mayor en ese momento ¿Tanto así se notaba su nerviosismo? En ese momento no podía evitar preguntarse mentalmente si Subaru era demasiado lenta al no descubrirla también o si le estaba vacilando, puesto que ella nunca le había dicho lo mismo que Amy. No tenía respuesta alguna para su propia pregunta ni para Amy, y la reunión seguía adelante como si nada.

─ También quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerles la siguiente propuesta: ¿Qué tal si instalamos una piscina en el patio central del edificio? Pienso que sería una oportunidad genial para que los niños se entretengan, además que así podríamos animar mucho más las fiestas de cumpleaños que se celebren allí.

─ ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! Podría hablar con mi marido y mi suegra, que muy bien contactados están con las autoridades municipales, y así podríamos reunir todos los requisitos necesarios para la instalación de la piscina ─ opina Amy antes de volver su atención a Ginga ─. Te recomiendo que antes de intentar decirle te pongas de acuerdo con la propuesta, pues no es ningún secreto que a Cinque-san le ilusiona mucho esa piscina, si casi cada fin de semana se va a la que está en el bloque de al lado.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Ginga veía muy interesante aquel dato.

─ Desde luego. Mi ventana da directamente al bloque vecino, por lo que desde allí me suelo entretener viendo lo que ocurre en la piscina mientras me pongo a tejer la ropa para mis bebés que todavía esperan a nacer. Si tan solo la vieras. A veces termina pareciendo tan infantil cuando se divierte en el agua que a veces creo que en realidad es Sein con peluca, pero luego descarto la idea cuando veo a la verdadera Sein divirtiéndose también en la piscina. Por eso te digo que apoyes la propuesta, que así podrías contentarla y te ganarías algunos puntos para intentar ligar con ella.

Eso fue un impacto tal que Ginga casi pierde completamente la capacidad para razonar. Amy era una chica bastante lista, de eso no había duda alguna, así que alza la mano y manifiesta su conformidad con la propuesta de Sein. En ese momento pudo ver que Cinque se alegraba por aquella respuesta, lo que hace que Ginga se convenciera completamente de que hizo lo correcto. En otras situaciones le daría igual lo de la piscina, pues no iba a una desde pequeña, y tampoco tenía recuerdos de aquella última vez, así que no lo solía extrañar, pero con Cinque las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Por ella sería incluso capaz de ofrecerse a hacer parkur en el techo del edificio y de los demás que estaban en esa calle.

─ ¡Pues el proyecto está aprobado por apoyo mayoritario! ─ dice Sein muy animada, al igual que Cinque ─ En ese caso me tomaré la iniciativa de investigar los mejores precios para llevar a cabo el proyecto. En cuanto ya tengamos los presupuestos en mano, empezaremos a discutir el cobro del condominio para obtener los fondos necesarios...

Todos los vecinos estaban conformes con la propuestas, y varios estaban dispuestos a participar directamente en la gestión de los servicios, tomando en cuenta que Sein no tenía ninguna experiencia práctica sobre su nuevo oficio, pero era una certeza para todos que haría el mejor trabajo posible para corresponder los votos obtenidos. Ginga en cambio seguía más pendiente de Cinque, la cual daba las palabras finales de agradecimiento para todos los asistentes.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde**

Ya todos los vecinos llevaban bastante tiempo de haberse ido a sus respectivos apartamentos, incluso aquellos que acostumbran a cotillear durante largo rato para charlar sobre cualquier cosa en los pasillos y las escaleras, pero Ginga todavía permanece parada frente a la puerta del apartamento que compartían Cinque y Sein. A veces le parecía que Amy de vez en cuando se asomaba para mirarla, pero al voltear no encuentra a nadie. A lo mejor estaba paranoica, puesto que iba a intentar nuevamente confesarle sus sentimientos a Cinque.

El cuerpo entero le estaba temblando. Era la primera vez que intentaba algo así, y no estaba segura del resultado que obtendría, y es precisamente aquella en quien pensaba quien se aparece saliendo de la puerta, posiblemente para hacer compras, pero el caso es que era el momento correcto para intentarlo.

─ ¡Cinque! Etto... Te había estado esperando...

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada mientras estábamos dentro? ─ dice Cinque con una casual curiosidad ─ Tienes mucha suerte de que Sein me avisara que nos falta arroz y que me ofreciera a comprar, porque no tenía pensado salir a hacer nada en lo que quedara de día.

Muy bien, Ginga ya estaba viendo que estar ahí parada tanto rato no habría valido la pena en ninguna otra circunstancia. Ahí empezó realmente mal, pero al menos podía ir al siguiente paso y procurar que las cosas saliesen mejor. Era su oportunidad, y por nada del mundo se permitiría desperdiciarla.

─ ¿Qu-quieres que te haga compañía? Así no perderías tiempo y podremos hablar, que además hay algo importante que quisiera decirte.

─ En ese caso vamos.

Ginga sentía un gran alivio ante la aceptación de Ginga, y juntas fueron al ascensor para dirigirse a planta baja. Juntas esperan a que el ascensor llegase, y Ginga movía los pies con nerviosismo, mientras Cinque esperaba pacientemente a que Ginga empezara a decirle aquello que tanto quería. Pero la pelimorada sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento por lo nervios ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se movía ni decía nada? Incluso su respiración parecía estar fuera de balance, y entonces observa a lo lejos a Amy haciéndole señas para que lo haga. Tal parece que sí la estaba espiando, después de todo.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenías pensado decirme? Estoy esperando, Ginga.

O sea que la cosa no hacía sino empeorar, y así seguiría siendo la tendencia si no decía nada, y lo último que deseaba era dar una pésima impresión ante Cinque, así que toma aire profundamente para finalmente hablar.

─ V-verás, Cinque, lo que pasa es que yo... tú...

─ ¿Te gusto? ¿Eso es lo que tienes pensado decirme?

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Ginga no cabía en sí de la sorpresa ¿Es que de pronto Cinque obtuvo la capacidad de leerle la mente? ─ ¿Cómo supiste que iba a confesarte que me gustas?

─ ¿De verdad? ¿O sea que sí es verdad? ─ la sorpresa de Cinque deja confundida a Ginga ─ Yo sólo estaba bromeando para relajarte y que me dijeras lo que sea que pensabas decirme, pero no me esperaba en absoluto que fuera eso precisamente. Me has sorprendido también.

Eso había sido completamente inesperado, y Ginga no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto. No había pasado ni una hora y ya habían dos personas que descubrieron sus sentimientos a partir de una misma y tonta broma. Era algo que sin duda podría contar cuando esté bastante más mayor. Una anécdota que sólo podría pasarle a una persona entre un millón en el más optimista de los casos. El ascensor finalmente llega, y ambas entran sin perder tiempo.

─ ¿Y-y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

─ No sé, esperaba a que terminaras tú de hablar ─ responde Cinque ─. A mí ya me habían plantado como... dos o tres veces, y por esa razón me había decidido a nunca más salir con nadie, pero eso fue cuando vivía en casa de mi padre, Aquí en cambio he querido hacer una nueva vida, y Sein fue la única que aceptó venir aquí para apoyarme, así que supongo que comprenderás que no la tendrás fácil si quieres algo conmigo. No tengo buenas experiencias con mis relaciones anteriores, así que mis expectativas hace tiempo que no son buenas.

─ Ya veo... Un momento... ─ Ginga de pronto comprende algo que le hace tener los ojos como platos ─ ¿Con eso me estás diciendo que sí? ¿Es eso?

─ En efecto ─ responde Cinque tranquilamente ─. Sein y mis demás hermanos constantemente me dice que no me deje llevar por esas malas experiencias, y que en algún momento lo intente nuevamente, que algún día conoceré a alguien que sí me merezca. Y encima somos vecinas, así que te tengo más a mano para desquitarme si también tú huyes.

Ginga no quería ni imaginarse qué tan grandes habían sido las decepciones amorosas de Cinque para acabar pensando así, pero quería hacer las cosas de una manera distinta. Quería llevar las cosas por un buen rumbo, y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de lograrlo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Ginga no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír ─ ¿L-lo dices enserio?

─ Claro que sí. Si Cinque te dio el sí, entonces automáticamente eres de la familia, Ginga ─ responde Sein sonriente ─. Pero debes tomar en cuenta que Cinque es muy, pero muy exigente. No te imaginas lo que se gasta en lujos cada vez que algo le entra por los ojos. Es una amante al extremo de las joyas y todas esas cosas bastante costosas ¿Por qué crees que terminó yéndose de casa? Pues porque nuestro padre ya no era capaz de estarla complaciendo, y era ella o el estómago de todos. No te imaginas lo que significó eso.

─ ¿Esto es acaso una especie de broma? ─ Ginga empezaba a sudar frío.

─ Ojalá lo fuera ¿Acaso te habló de sus demás parejas? Ninguna de esas personas fue capaz de aguantar los enormes gastos que ella siempre exige. Suele aparentar normalidad, pero en el fondo jamás tiene suficiente...

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ─ aparece Cinque con un vaso de jugo en las manos.

─ N-no... de nada, hermanita ─ se excusa Sein con nerviosismo.

─ ¿De verdad esperas siempre que te compren joyas, Cinque? ─ Ginga por su parte no fue tan discreta.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Pues es que Sein me dijo que siempre estás a la espera de más y más joyas y demás lujos, y que tuviste que ir de tu casa porque no podían con esos caprichos y todo lo demás... No sé si con mi sueldo, por muy bueno que sea, pueda complacerte completamente, pero te dije que no cometeré el mismo error de tus otras citas, y por eso haré lo que pueda.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Los metales y las piedras me irritan mucho la piel, así que esa clase de vicios no son parte de mí por razones de salud... ─ de pronto Cinque cae en cuenta de otra cosa que había dicho Ginga, e inmediatamente voltea a ver a Sein ─ Con que así fue que siempre me dejaban. Ustedes asustaban a mis anteriores parejas diciendo esas cosas de mí para que creyesen que me aprovecharía para chuparles hasta la última moneda que tuvieran, ¿no?

─ F-fue nuestro padre. Él me dijo que lo hiciera ─ Sein mueve las manos con nerviosismo ─ ¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez que Quattro le preguntó aquella vez que qué era un novio? Esa vez le respondió que un novio era "un animal peligroso y de poco coeficiente intelectual que se caracteriza por robarse a la niñita de papá". No me digas que eso lo olvidaste. Sólo pretendía saber si alguna de esas personas con las que salías tendría el valor necesario para seguir a tu lado aunque les dijera esas cosas tan alarmantes, y pudiste ver que siempre huían y no te volvían a llamar. Sólo era para ver si en esa gente había la lealtad y la disposición que mereces.

Cinque obviamente seguía molesta con su hermana, y Ginga se sentía en medio de una situación realmente incómoda. No entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco prestaba atención del todo a las cosas que le decía (o gritaba) Cinque a su hermana para regañarla, pero al menos parecía que había pasado una especie de prueba. Cinque y ella podrían estar juntas sin ningún problema. Respiró aliviada, puesto que por un momento se había acordado que tenía a su hermana pequeña a su cuidado, y sin duda hubiera una elección cruenta complacer a una u otra.

─ Mhp. Ya será esta noche que llame a nuestro padre y le exija explicaciones sobre eso, pero ahora mismo tengo una cita con Ginga. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo antes de que la ahuyentases ─ Cinque seguía mirando con enojo a Sein ─. De ese modo me haría vieja sin tener una sola relación seria y duradera. Lo de ustedes no fue ningún favor.

─ ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ─ responde Sein haciendo berrinche.

─ Como sea ¿Nos vamos ahora, Ginga?

─ ¡Claro que sí! Ya lo tengo todo para que salgamos.

Cinque asiente tranquilamente y sale mientras Ginga le agarra un brazo a la hora de ir de paseo. Ya estaba hecho lo imprescindible, y Ginga vuelve a ver a Amy asomándose por su puerta y alzando su pulgar ¿Qué tan chismosa podía ser una mujer en un estado tan avanzado de embarazo? Como sea, no era realmente algo molesto, sino que hasta le alegraba que le apoyase en aquello. En cierto modo le daba ánimos para hacerlo, puesto que la parte más dramática ya había pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba centrarse cuando haga falta hacerlo y disfrutar del resultado, pues ahora podía salir con aquella chica que tanto le sacaba suspiros.

**Fin**

* * *

Pues ya está. Ahora oficialmente son 300 historias, así que ahora se viene la etapa espartana de mi historia como escritor de fanfics, y si tienen alguna duda, pues muy pronto les demostraré de qué hablo.

Hasta otra


End file.
